


And they were roommates...

by Jesan_Miyuuki



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 5+1, College AU, Drama because why not, First Kisses, First Loves, Humour, Jealousy, Kisses, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Mistaken For A Couple, Misunderstandings, Parties, Practice Kissing, Rae is so done with them, Rating to change if second chapter goes up, Roommates, Sharing a Bed, Sickening sweet fluff, Sykkuno is super oblivious as always, Sykkuno loves Corpse, Teasing, Tripping and falling onto the other person, accidental intimacy, corpse is whipped for sykkuno, everybody loves Sykkuno and Corpse is jelly about that, possessive, protective friends, slight angst, steam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28997997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesan_Miyuuki/pseuds/Jesan_Miyuuki
Summary: The five stages of Corpse and Sykkuno's relationship as they go from strangers to roommates to lovers.or The College roommates au featuring fluff, angst, humour and lots of fun.
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 53
Kudos: 489





	And they were roommates...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scatteredmulti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatteredmulti/gifts).



> The longest work of my life so far. I hope that you enjoy this fic and your day my dear! I love you lots and lots ScatteredMulti!! <3<3<3
> 
> [Shoutout to Complications for doing the most! I appreciate you so much editor-san! Xx]

1\. 

Corpse’s parents fell out of love when he was five. No, actually, Corpse’s parents had already fallen out of love when he was born – they had been out of love for a long time at that stage, it just got worse. They kept their marriage for his sake but it only made his life more miserable. They probably would have been able to provide a warmer, happier environment for him as a child if they had simply divorced to find their own happiness, but they didn’t.

So Corpse spent his childhood days alone more often than not. His mother was always out for work and his father went missing for long periods of time, sometimes coming home after months smelling of cigarettes and alcohol before disappearing again. One day his father just never came back after his mother left with another man. He never felt loved, never saw love and he never understood love.

He had many relationships during his middle school and high school careers but none of them lasted long. Corpse lost his virginity to a girl named Charlotte in his first year of high school. She later left him with the reason of ‘because you don’t love me’ which was not wrong at all – he didn’t love her. Since he started college he stopped relationships in general. He would simply pull up to the nearest bar if he was horny or needed to des-stress, did what he needed to do with someone who was decent and then left straight after.

For all of his life he told himself that love was a lie and he believed it every time. So when his new roommate arrived he didn’t think that his views would change.

What Corpse didn’t know was that Sykkuno was truly a wildcard.

**

Corpse comes to a halt, with one foot in his dorm room and the other still outside, when his eyes land on the neat stack of boxes besides the empty bed on the other side. He hasn’t had a roommate for a few years now. When Corpse first got into college, as a depressed music student, he had a roommate in his first year. The guy was a total douchebag and, unsurprisingly, they got into a fight one night which led to a dent in his reputation and the dramatic transfer of that guy to another college.

The dent in his reputation bothered him at first but there were many perks that came along with it as well – like the fact that he hasn’t had a roommate ever since then which is a blessing. So the call that he received yesterday from their Hall Director was very much unexpected. It seemed as if they had a late transfer student from the Maths and Science Department who needed a place to stay despite the full house at their faculty’s dorms. Since the music department’s dormitories are the closest to their area of the campus they decided to offer this person Corpse’s room.

~~Basically a chaotic mess of events which has led to this situation that is sort of making Corpse very uncomfortable because he’s spent the whole of life alone.~~

Corpse tries to shove down the rising negative feelings at the back of his mind before grabbing his backpack and keys to head out. He had classes that he needed to focus on for now – he can worry about his new and mysterious roommate after.

Class goes by in a blur and he doesn’t remember much about his day as he wonders through it mindlessly. Lily keeps shooting him concerned glances but she doesn’t say anything until they reach the cafeteria after the last of their schedule finally finishes for the day.

“Corpse, are you okay?”

He lets his bag slide onto the seat next to him before slumping down into his arms.

“I’m okay.”

His reply is muffled against the arm of his hoodie and she lets out a thoughtful hum as she sits down across from him.

“We’ll make a plan for that assignment. I can’t believe that idiot did such a thing!”

Rae lets out a frustrated huff of air as she slides into the seat next to Lily. Her phone gets tossed onto the table angrily after she ends the call.

“What’s wrong with him?”

The blonde gestures to the moping boy with her chin as she sets down her backpack on the floor. Lily responds with a shake of her head, her hands playing with the straw of her drink as she tries to think back on what might have happened during their day to cause his bad mood.

“He’s been like this all day.”

Rae eyes his slumped form for a moment before letting out a sound of realisation.

“Oh! I heard that he’s getting a roommate today. Is that it?”

The duo turns to look at him and he lets out an insufferable sigh after a pause.

“Yeah...”

He’s over thinking this, he knows, but his anxiety levels have only skyrocketed since he started college. It’s a miracle how he even has friends right now, knowing how anti-social he became after the fight in his first year.

“Do you know who’s moving in with you?”

Adjusting his hoodie, he sits up with a small frown.

“I don’t know much about him – I just know that he’s a statistics student and that his name is Sykkuno.”

“Sykkuno?!”

Lily’s surprised response makes him turn to look at her with curious eyes.

“Do you know him?”

Rae turns to look between the two of them with confused eyes.

“What’s happening?”

A pause.

“Do you remember the guy that I introduced you to a few months back – my friend from high school?”

Rae nods slowly as she tries to recall the lunch get-together Lily mentioned.

“Oh! That Sykkuno?!”

Corpse doesn’t know whether he should laugh or cry as both of them now turn to look at him with identical big surprised eyes.

“Can someone tell me what’s going on?”

A small embarrassed cough filters across their table. Lily finally decides to grace him with an answer after a little while longer.

“Sykkuno’s my friend from high school. He recently moved from off campus accommodation to the dorms because of how expensive rent was.”

Corpse nods, he can finally see some light at the end of this tunnel now.

“I was scared that he would end up with an awful roommate but I’m so happy to hear that he’s going to be rooming with you!”

She offers him a happy smile before bringing her drink up for a large sip. Corpse isn’t sure if he can be qualified as a part of Lily’s ‘good roommate’ criteria.

“What’s he like?”

Rae lets out a hum as she strokes her chin.

“He’s very shy... oh! He’s super awkward as well, but like cute awkward.”

_~~Cute, shy and awkward. He can’t tell if that’s a good thing or a bad thing.~~ _

He chooses to ignore Rae’s teasing smile to swipe at her drink. She lets out a small noise of complaint as he downs half the can of soda in one go.

Hopefully everything goes well.

**

He stops when he hears rustling behind the door. They, like always, lost track of time and ended up spending more than a few hours at the cafeteria fooling around.

~~Lily and Rae definitely knew that Corpse was trying to avoid going back to his dorm but that’s not the point.~~

The dark haired male inhales deeply once, twice, before finally pushing the old wooden door open.

“He-”

Corpse’s sentence dies halfway out of his mouth when the state of their room hits him like a truck. The neatly stacked boxes from this morning are in disarray on the floor. A brunette, a little shorter than him ~~with a very cute flustered expression~~ , is standing amidst the mess with an air of panic. He lets out a squeak of fright when he turns around to see Corpse by the door.

“Oh my goodness, I’m so sorry for this mess- I didn’t think that you would be back so soon- I’ll clean this up quickly I promise-”

Corpse’s eyes widen comically when his new roommate turns to step out of the circle of boxes only for him to trip right after. He flies across the room just in time to catch the brunette before they crash with a loud thump onto his bed.

“Ow...”

Corpse winces as his back gives a somewhat painful throb – there’s a very high chance of a dark purple bruise forming there right now. Something soft tickles his nose when he tries to look up. An embarrassed shriek reaches Corpse’s ears when he squeezes his hands down on the soft object in between them.

“Please don’t-”

He rolls his palms against it before pushing down on it again as he tries to figure out what he’s holding. His dark eyes flutter open a second later to find the brunette panting on top of him. His new roommate’s hands are caging his head on either side of the bed and his cheeks are dusted a light pink. He tries to hide himself when their eyes meet. Corpse’s line of sight wanders down to his hands and his face heats up immediately as well when he sees them holding the brunette’s thin waist.

“Sorry I-”

He rolls the statistic’s student off of him quickly, and gently of course, before shooting up from the now messy bed. A curse slips out of his mouth when his eyes land on the brunette who’s still on his bed. His eyes are somewhat glazed over, his cheeks a rosy red and his mouth parted as small pants of air fall out between his cherry red lips.

_~~The sight does things to Corpse.~~ _

“Are you okay?”

Corpse knows that he’s not okay, that’s for sure. The brunette snaps out of his daze when Corpse’s deep voice echoes across their room softly.

“Yeah I’m okay. Sorry about that.”

He scrambles off of Corpse’s bed with a small smile, his breathing still very shallow.

“I’m- uh- Sykkuno, your new roommate!”

Corpse’s breath hitches upon properly hearing Sykkuno’s beautiful voice for the first time since their chaotic meeting. It’s so soft and sweet – a complete 180 from his.

“I’m Corpse. It’s a pleasure to meet you Sykkuno.”

Sykkuno lets out a shudder at how different his name sounds when its being spoken by Corpse’s hoarse, deep voice. His heart is beating way too fast in his chest as he tries to clear the fuzziness in his head.

“I should probably... clean up.”

They both turn simultaneously to look down at the messy floor littered with boxes. How Sykkuno could have created this mess within a few hours is something Corpse will never know, ~~and he’ll also never admit that he finds the brunette’s clumsiness extremely endearing.~~

“Let me help you out.”

They spend an hour restacking and unpacking Sykkuno’s belongings with quiet chatter. Corpse learns about Sykkuno’s pet dog at home named Bimbus and Sykkuno in turn learns about Corpse’s first year roommate incident. The last of his, thicker than hell, stats textbooks make it onto the small shelf on the white desk on his side of the room before a collective sigh gets let out from the tired duo. Corpse slides his phone out of his pocket to check the time before standing up to stretch his hands out. Sykkuno turns away quickly when he finds himself staring.

“We should probably eat dinner or something.”

An awkward silence washes over them now that there’s no unpacking to help dampen their long pauses. Sykkuno jumps a little when his phone starts to ring. He fishes it out with unsteady hands before answering the call.

“Hello?”

Corpse sits down on his bed as Lily’s voice filters through Sykkuno’s speaker.

“ _Sykkuno! We should go out for dinner today to celebrate!_ ”

Celebrate? Is moving really that big of a deal to the point where they need celebration? He’ll never understand social events and their reasoning.

“Uh... sure. Where do you want to go?”

Some rustling and whispering echoes across the line for a few seconds, it sounds like Lily and Rae, before the musician’s cheerful voice answers again.

“ _Is the same restaurant as last time okay? It’s not far from campus! Oh, Corpse is coming along too if you don’t mind!_ ”

Sykkuno turns to look at his roommate with surprised eyes. His stunned silence prompts Lily to call out to him with concern.

“Yeah, sure. We’ll be there in half an hour.”

She cuts the call with a happy ‘See you soon!’ and the awkward silence returns again as the duo stare at each other awkwardly.

“My friends are your friends too?”

Corpse shifts around a little to avoid eye contact before letting out a small nod.

“Lily’s my classmate and she sort of adopted me in first year...”

She does that a lot but it’s not a bad thing. After all that’s how their group was birthed – with her randomly showing up with adopted friends at lunch until slowly they became the group that they are now. Corpse’s heart skips a beat, ~~or two or maybe just stops completely~~ , when Sykkuno’s soft giggles bless his ears.

“She does that a lot, doesn’t she? But I’m really happy that she does though because I’m happy that she adopted you too!”

Corpse finds his breath being stolen by the brunette who is currently bringing his hand up to cover his smile shyly. How the hell is it possible for someone to be _this adorable and this smooth at the same time?_ Is this not like illegal or something?

Sykkuno excuses himself to go get ready in their tiny bathroom for their dinner meet up after a few more minutes of chatter. Corpse lets out a small frown when he feels his phone vibrating against his leg.

_It’s his first time living on campus so I’ll be counting on you to take care of Sykkuno!_

He can practically feel Lily’s happy smile through the text and he lets out a small groan as he buries his face into his hands. In hindsight, this wasn’t as easy as he thought it would be.

In short – he was completely screwed.

///

2.

It’s been a week since Sykkuno had moved in as his new roommate. The brunette had spent most of his days in the library though – his lunch breaks this week were all spent in the library, he would come back to their room late at night from the library and then he would leave early every morning for the library. He said it was because of this huge assignment that they had due for the end of the week and so his friends tried not to nag him too much about his unhealthy diet and non-existent sleep schedule despite their worries. So needless to say Corpse was very relieved to hear from Lily this morning during class that Sykkuno would finally be able to join them for lunch now that he has handed in this super important assignment.

Sykkuno shows up a few minutes late with dark bags dusting his pale face and Corpse eyes his roommate with concerned glances as the brunette drags his fork through the food on his plate with a look of distaste. He looks up with a wince when Rae kicks him on the shin under the table.

Their eyes meet in an intense battle of non-verbal communication as she gestures to Sykkuno with her chin.

_Take him back to the room to rest._

Corpse side glances the stats student quickly before turning his focus back to Rae.

_How?_

~~Did she forget that he has anxiety?~~

_Just stand up and take him._

Nope – that’s not happening. He shakes his head a little and Rae lets out an insufferable sigh as she drops her fork down onto her plate.

“Sykkuno you should go back and rest if you’re done for the day. It’s been a long week for you with moving and all.”

The brunette takes a moment to register Rae’s words before offering her a tired smile.

“I’m really sorry for not being able to hang out longer with you guys despite it being a Friday.”

Lily and Rae’s reassurances filter through the air as the duo try to assure him that it’s completely okay. The blonde kicks Corpse under the table again with a dangerous smile.

“Corpse, you should walk Sykkuno back – just in case to make sure that he doesn’t faint halfway.”

His complaints fall dead when Lily turns to look at him too. He promised her to take care of him – she will kill him if he breaks his promise.

“Sure.”

He ends his response lamely as he stands up after grabbing his backpack off of the floor. Sykkuno’s eyes widen when he finally registers the action plan. His arms flail around like a baby bird trying to take off as he stands up as well.

“No it’s okay! Corpse you don’t have to – you should hang out with Rae and Lily for longer!”

The short haired female pulls out her phone suddenly as she pretends to check a message. A dramatic sigh escapes her lips as she looks up with a frown.

“I think I might have to go too – Michael needs help with something.”

Rae follows suit as Lily stands up with her things in her hands, ready to leave.

“Yeah I actually forgot that I have plans too...”

The duo rushes out a hurried farewell before they take off towards the cafeteria’s exit without waiting for Sykkuno to respond. Corpse lets out an insufferable sigh as he watches them disappear behind the white doors.

“Sorry...”

He turns back to look at the brunette with surprise when he hears the apology.

“Why are you apologising?”

Sykkuno looks sad. Corpse hates it.

“I went and ruined a perfectly good Friday...”

He studies the brunette for a bit. His hands and shoulders are pulled in on themselves, closing him off from the world, and his eyes are darting around the place as he fidgets with the hem of his hoodie. Corpse fights off the urge to want to wrap him up in a hug and protect him from the world. Instead he places a hand on Sykkuno’s shoulder with a smile.

“You didn’t ruin anything. Besides, we can still have a great Friday back at the dorm.”

Big doe eyes turn to stare up at him with curiosity.

“How?”

Corpse reaches to take Sykkuno’s bag before gesturing for the brunette to follow him.

“You’ll see in a bit.”

**

Two cans of soda and a bag of popcorn hits the bed next to Sykkuno. Corpse kicks the mini fridge’s door close before moving to set up his laptop.

“Is there anything in particular that you want to watch?”

The shorter male’s eyes wander around the room for a moment as he tries to think.

“How about _Princess Mononoke_?”

Corpse lets out a hum as he tries to search for the movie. A small happy sound filters through their room when he finally finds it.

“Okay, found it.”

The sound of the movie chimes through his laptop’s speakers as he turns back to scan over his bed and Sykkuno, who’s currently holding the drinks and food adorably in his lap. How are they going to do this?

His eyes come to a stop at the decorative pillows that Rae had given him for his birthday last year – she had claimed that his room was too dull and needed something to liven it up so she got him decorative pillows, _fun_. They’ve been accumulating dust in the corner since he received them but now it’s finally their time to shine. Corpse scrunches up his nose as he dusts them off before plopping them down on his bed as well. He manoeuvres his laptop to balance it on top of the pillow pile before sitting down on the other side of the bed.

They sit in awkward silence as the movie continues to roll on. Sykkuno looks rather uncomfortable sitting squished against the wall despite the large amount of space between them. Corpse’s one leg is hanging off of the side of the bed and the snacks remain untouched between them. In hindsight having two grown adults sharing one super tiny single dorm bed for a movie wasn’t a very clever idea.

_~~Corpse was just so desperate to try and make Sykkuno happy again that he didn’t really pay much attention to details.~~ _

“Are you... uh... are you comfortable?”

Sykkuno’s face starts to turn pinkish as he shifts a little more towards the wall awkwardly.

“Uh... yeah.”

Corpse coughs into his hand to try and hide his smile. This liar – they both know that he’s super uncomfortable there. Never mind – Corpse loves to tease anyway.

“In the corner? Pressed against the cold, hard wall?”

He bites down on his lips when Sykkuno chokes on air at his teasing.

“Y-Yeah, perfectly fine.”

Corpse turns to study the brunette with a smirk. In all seriousness though, that position is going to kill his back if he stays there like that for the whole movie.

“There’s a much comfier place to watch the movie though.”

Sykkuno’s eyes flutter shut after he takes in a deep breath and Corpse panics a little at the action. Did he go too far? Those brown orbs open with a new determined glint in them after a few seconds and Corpse feels a jolt of excitement rush through him when they land on him.

“And where might that be?”

A soft tone with a dangerous edge. Corpse swallows down a mouthful of saliva before opening his arms a little.

“ _Here in my arms._ ”

Sykkuno’s breath hitches as his eyes dart down to look at his solid chest.

_~~This is dangerous territory.~~ _

“ _Would you like to have me in them?_ ”

His unusually smooth response surprises Corpse pleasantly as he tries to reign down his rising excitement.

“ _Yes._ ”

The sound of the movie fades as their eyes lock down on each other with suffocating intensity. Sykkuno’s hand reaches out slowly to pause the movie.

“How are we going to do this?”

The musician bites down on his lip as he racks his brain for a plan. He pushes the pillows with his laptop down back towards the end of the bed after a pause before extending his hand out toward Sykkuno. The brunette pouts, confused at Corpse’s action plan, but he places his smaller hands in his roommate’s offered palm anyways.

A small yelp fills the air when Corpse pulls him up from the bed and into his arms. Sykkuno’s cheeks become flushed with a rosy red as he finds himself pressed firmly against the musician’s chest.

“Have you ever cuddled before?”

Yes and no. Sykkuno’s silence makes Corpse feel somewhat uneasy, something doesn’t feel right about it, but he lets it slide as he walks them towards the bed again.

“Wait a moment.”

They detach so that Corpse can make himself comfortable on the bed with two softer pillows propped against his back. The stats student stands waiting awkwardly, fidgeting with his fingers, as he waits for Corpse to settle down.

“ _Come here._ ”

His deep voice is soft and tender and it makes Sykkuno’s heart skip a beat when he looks up to find a small grin on Corpse’s lips. He sits onto the edge of the bed slowly, hesitant to follow through with his earlier confidence, but he’s given no choice when Corpse pulls him gently to sit between his legs.

The musician places his large palm down gently to spread it out against Sykkuno’s chest, over his heart, and the stats student puts up no resistance when he’s pushed to lean back against Corpse’s solid torso. The intoxicating scent of the taller male’s woody cologne surrounds him like a comforting shield and he finds himself relaxing after a few seconds.

Corpse tries to steady his breathing as he leans forward to pull his laptop closer. The orchestral music fills their room once again as they settle back to watch the movie, this time in a more comfortable position.

Sykkuno’s offhand comment about the animation and how amazing Studio Ghibli is in general a while later into the movie throws them into a friendly discussion about the list of movies which they both deem worthy as their of all time classics.

The awkwardness, shyness and nervousness of this week finally fade away as their laughter chimes softly through the small dorm room. Sykkuno starts to doze off halfway through the second hour of the movie – the stress and lack of sleep from this week finally catching up to him. Corpse doesn’t notice until he feels Sykkuno’s head lull back onto his shoulder.

His soft brown locks tickle the musician’s nose as his face falls to rest against the crook of Corpse’s neck. The younger male tries his best to not wake his roommate up as he leans forward to hit pause on his laptop. However, the small shift in movement causes Sykkuno to stir a little and the brunette lets out a sleepy complaint as he turns to bury his face fully into Corpse’s neck, his hands grabbing a hold of Corpse’s arm to hug it close to his chest.

A muffled sound of fondness escapes from behind his hand as he tries to not tremble with joy at how adorable the brunette looks. It takes a while longer to put everything onto the floor, especially since his one hand is being used as something for Sykkuno to latch onto, before Corpse changes their position to lie down properly.

The musician lets out a contented sigh as he throws the blanket over them. Sykkuno is now lying on his chest with small even puffs of air coming out of his agape mouth. The cosy atmosphere of the room washes over Corpse and lulls him to sleep a few minutes later as well.

**

Their room is dark, with the moon already shining brilliantly in the sky outside, by the time Sykkuno wakes up. He lets out a semi-grumpy huff of air as he buries his face deeper into the pillow under him. Everything feels nice and warm as he shifts a little to make himself comfortable again. The brunette nearly falls back asleep until the supposed pillow under him _moves_ as it lets out a sleepy groan. He bites back his panic as his eyes shoot wide open upon trying to register the situation.

Where was he? One scan around the dark room indicates to him that he is in fact in their dorm room but _he’s definitely not in his bed because he’s looking at his bed_.

He inhales and exhales deeply once before shifting to angle his head to look up. Corpse’s peaceful sleeping face greets him silently and he bites back his panicked squeak when he finally registers their position.

They were watching a movie last Sykkuno remembers so how did they end up _cuddling whilst sleeping together on Corpse’s bed_?

The brunette starts to squirm unconsciously as he tries to figure out a way to sneak out from on top of his roommate. Corpse lets out an annoyed huff of air when Sykkuno tries to wiggle under and out from his arms. The stats student nearly cries when his attempt at escaping fails because of Corpse tightening his hands around Sykkuno’s waist. He turns to sulk into his still sleeping roommate’s chest with a pout.

“Why are you up?”

Corpse’s soft yet hoarse voice startles him and he looks up quickly to find the younger male’s eyes closed despite him being awake.

“Can’t sleep?”

It takes Sykkuno a moment to register that he’s being spoken to as he continues to marvel at Corpse’s beautiful face.

“Uh... aren’t I heavy?”

His question prompts Corpse to peek open one eye with a small frown.

“You’re asking me this now after you’ve been sleeping on my chest for literal hours?”

A chuckle echoes around their room as Sykkuno playfully hits his chest to retaliate against his teasing.

“You’re not heavy at all – you should probably eat more.”

The brunette lets out a scoff. He sounds just like every other family member at their annual get-togethers.

“I don’t think I’m that light...”

He earns a scoff in return before Corpse moves his one hand up to push Sykkuno’s head down into the crook of his neck again.

“We can argue about your bad eating habits tomorrow. Sleep now.”

A strangled sound of embarrassment tumbles out of Sykkuno’s mouth as he once again shuts his eyes. Corpse’s scent takes over him as he lets all of his stress wash out of his body. He falls asleep to the steady beat of his roommate’s heart.

///

3\. 

“What do you mean they can’t fix it?”

Rae slams her drink down onto the table angrily. Sykkuno lets out a small nervous laugh as he tries to get the blonde to calm down.

“They said that they can’t get the people to come in before next week to fix it.”

Leaking pipes are a common thing since their dorm building isn’t exactly the newest one on campus but the fact that Sykkuno is only two weeks into his stay and his bed is already ruined from water leakages is a little outrageous – okay, maybe a lot outrageous.

“So where are you going to stay?”

Rae turns to look at Sykkuno with a frown and he responds with a nervous smile as he scratches the back of his head slowly.

“Don’t tell me they left you to sort that out alone as well?”

The brunette turns to look at his roommate for help and Corpse lets out a deep sigh as he lowers the burger in his hands.

“He’ll sleep with me.”

The trio turn to look at him with wide eyes as he picks up his burger again to bite into it.

“I didn’t know that you two were so close.”

Lily gives the duo a once over to which Corpse responds with a shrug, the burger in his hands disappearing at a steady rate.

“When did you two get so close?”

Sykkuno chokes on his drink as the last of Rae’s follow up question makes it out of her mouth and his reaction causes the two ladies to exchange a curious glance with each other.

“We’re not that close.”

Corpse’s actions falter a bit at Sykkuno’s immediate denial, a look of disappointment flashing rapidly across his eyes before being replaced almost instantly by an emotionless expression, and Rae hides her smile against her drink with a sort of evil sparkle in her eyes.

The truth is that Corpse has been a lot bolder since their movie incident last weekend and Sykkuno doesn’t know how to respond in kind. The younger male’s hands linger for longer than necessary when they exchange items, or when he stands a little too close to the stats student whenever they are together in crowded areas or even alone in their spacious dorm room. Sykkuno doesn’t hate it, he just doesn’t know how to respond to the feeling of butterflies in his stomach whenever such incidents happen.

_~~Is Corpse flirting with him or is he just totally over-thinking everything?~~ _

The brunette changes the subject quickly before Lily and Rae get the chance to continue their interrogation. Corpse remains awfully quiet as they continue to spend the whole of their Friday afternoon in the cafeteria talking about every- and any- thing that comes to mind.

Rae’s hand lands on Corpse’s shoulder as the group of friends prepare to leave after calling it a day. Lily and Sykkuno are engaged in some or other conversation about this other video game and Rae uses this opportunity to whisper into Corpse’s ear.

“Don’t worry so much. He’s a little dense but he’ll come around.”

He says nothing as the blonde pulls back with a smile. Lily calls out to Rae to ask if she’s ready to leave and they say their goodbyes before parting ways. Sykkuno keeps throwing Corpse worried glances as the younger male continues to space out all the way to their room – his head filled with nervous thoughts.

_What if Sykkuno is actually just not saying anything because he’s shy? What if they’re all reading the brunette wrong? What if this was a big mistake?_

**

The door to their tiny bathroom opens quietly as Sykkuno steps out of the steam and onto the much colder tile floor with his bare feet. Corpse is bent over some sheet music and his laptop at his desk with the small lamp light shining happily over them.

The brunette comes to a stop behind him with a small frown. His roommate hasn’t said anything to him at all since they arrived back at their room and he’s also been keeping some distance. Normally Corpse would pull him in for a hug after they get back, he claimed that it was to recharge, but he hasn’t so much as looked at Sykkuno since lunch.

“Corpse?”

The dark haired male doesn’t look up as he takes out one side of his earphones.

“You can go to sleep first. I just want to finish this.”

Sykkuno bites back his tears as he gets under the blanket quietly. He curls in on himself before pulling up the blanket to cover his face as well.

The piece of music under his hands crumples a little as Corpse drags his fingers close. Was he too harsh? He spends the next hour drowning himself in his new piece of composition before he finally calls it a night. Dark eyes dart over to look at the curled up ball that’s still silently trembling in his bed and he resists the urge to just pull Sykkuno close in his embrace.

The door to their bathroom closes with a rather loud clap before the sound of the shower running echoes across their now dark bedroom. Sykkuno lets out a hiccup as he wipes the last of his tears away with the sleeves of his pyjamas. The silence of the room feels too loud for him to bear as he closes his eyes to try and even out his breathing. Brown eyes fall shut when the sound of the shower running disappears.

The sound of Corpse moving around their room rings out in the dark and his breath hitches when he feels the bed dip. He tries to bite back the new wave of tears building in the corner of his eyes when Corpse huddles himself on the other side of the small bed.

The space between them feels further than ever as they both fall into a distressed slumber.

**

Corpse wakes up to an empty bed and a semi-warm bag of breakfast on his table. He buries his face between his hands as he rolls around in the bed with frustration. He definitely made Sykkuno sad yesterday. He didn’t mean to but the part of him that always pushes his problems away did exactly just that last night – push the problem away.

Why, you ask? Because for the first time in his life Corpse finds himself actually caring about what someone thinks of him – he’s just so scared of hurting himself and Sykkuno with his impulsiveness.

Two hours later finds him with a cold, half-eaten breakfast and a mess of papers on his table. He finds himself unable to concentrate despite having been working on the same phrase for the last forty minutes. The chime from his phone forces a curse out of him. He takes a few seconds to blindly feel for it under the pile of music sheets before finally fishing it out with a half-enthusiastic triumphant sound.

Corpse’s stomach drops when his phone screen flashes alive with Lily’s icon right on top of all of his notifications. The message gets swiped open with a deep, nervous inhale.

_Did you and Sykkuno fight?_

Can they even call this a fight?

_No – I wouldn’t call it a fight._

Lily’s response comes through immediately.

_Then why is he sad?_

Another curse echoes through their dorm room. He could lie about it but would that be a smart move?

_I might have given him the cold shoulder last night._

His breath hitches when the _‘typing_ ’ disappears after a while. The beating of his heart sounds amplified in the lonely room as he waits with bated breath.

_Why?_

He hesitates. Is telling her the truth really that good of an idea? He trusts her though.

_Because I think I might like him._

Both her and Rae know about his history with love – he told them one drunken night at the end of their first year. It takes a while longer this time for her to respond, she’s probably consulting with Rae in hushed whispers.

_I’m sending Sykkuno back._

He panics but she’s offline before he can even respond. Corpse spends the next few minutes pacing in a mad circle around their room until he hears muffled footsteps outside in the hallway. The footsteps get louder before completely disappearing right when the person gets to the old wooden door of their dorm room.

Sykkuno pushes the door open before Corpse can even get back to his messy desk and the two students stare at each other awkwardly when their eyes meet.

“Um...”

The sound of voices from down the hall startles them and Sykkuno hurriedly closes the door before stepping back to lean against it. His eyes are glued to the floor as if it’s the most interesting thing in the world.

“How was- Erm- How are you?”

The brunette looks up with wide eyes at Corpse’s inquiry and the younger male immediately turns around upon realising what he just did. Is he really going to be one of those people who just pretend that they did nothing wrong and carry on? He was supposed to have apologised – not ask him how his day went.

His ears register the sound of footsteps rushing towards him a few seconds later and he lets out a small huff of forced air when Sykkuno’s hands come to wrap around his torso in a tight hug. He stands awkwardly in the stats students embrace, a shiver running down his spine from where Sykkuno’s warm breath is tickling his back through his shirt. 

“ _I’m sorry Corpse._ ”

Sykkuno flinches when Corpse brings his hand up to close it around his arms, which are still clasp tightly together around his stomach.

“Why are you apologising?”

His voice sounds scratchy – consequences of not using it much for the whole morning. A muffled sound gets lost into the back of his shirt.

“Because I thought that you were mad at me for doing something yesterday and I was so scared that you would leave me.”

The tone of underlying trauma in his voice does unbearable things to Corpse’s heart. His thumb starts to move soothingly over the brunette’s hands as he bites back his own emotions.

“I should be the one apologising to you. I shouldn’t have ignored you just like that.”

Corpse pries his hands loose slowly before turning around to pull Sykkuno to his chest.

“I just-”

Brown eyes stare up at him patiently as he tries to find his words.

“I was just scared that I was forcing myself onto you. I didn’t want to force you if you were uncomfortable with how physical I can get sometimes.”

The shorter male studies him for a moment.

“Is this because I said that we aren’t close.”

A flush creeps its way onto Corpse’s cheeks. He turns away to stare at the wall as Sykkuno’s soft giggles filters into the room.

“...Yes.”

His heart skips a beat when Sykkuno’s responding ‘ _You’re so adorable_ ’ filters into the air between them.

“I don’t mind it. In fact...”

Two warm hands move up to cup his cheeks. He follows obediently when his face gets tilted to look down at his roommate.

“ _I think I like it very much._ ”

The world comes to a stop. Up close like this he can count every single one of Sykkuno’s eyelashes above those beautiful sparkling eyes. Dark eyes move down slowly to stare at his red lips and he bites down on his own bottom lip as he tries to resist the urge to kiss Sykkuno. Instead he pulls the older male in for a hug.

The brunette bites down the weird feeling of disappointment in his throat as he leans in to bury his face against the crook of Corpse’s neck.

**

A deep chuckle escapes from Corpse as he eyes the very embarrassed Sykkuno standing just outside of their bathroom door.

“Are you going to stand there all night or...?”

A beautiful deep red blooms over his cheeks as he reaches for the nearest object, the decorative pillows from Rae, before flinging it across the room at him. The _way-too-hard-to-be-comfortable-decorative-pillow_ hits his arms with a dull thud as he brings them up to shield his face with a laugh. Sykkuno pouts at him endearingly as he tosses the pillows onto the floor between their beds.

“Come here.”

That soft tone combined with those affectionate eyes – it does unbearable things to Sykkuno’s fragile heart. Corpse offers him a warm smile with wide open arms as he waits patiently for his roommate to walk over to their bed. He makes his way over with small, tentative steps before coming to a stop just out of the musician’s reach.

“Promise me you’ll tell me if something bothers you in the future.”

Sykkuno’s usually soft voice is nearly inaudible as he studies Corpse with unreadable eyes. The dark haired male hums out his agreement to which he gets a small shake of messy brown hair in response.

“I want you to say it Corpse.”

He leans forward to take Sykkuno’s hand in his but his roommate resists when he tries to pull him into his embrace.

“I promise I will tell you if something bothers me in the future, Sykkuno.”

Corpse gets a happy smile in return for his efforts and Sykkuno finally budges when he tries to tug him into his embrace again. A collective sound of happiness rings out through their room when Sykkuno tumbles into Corpse’s arms with a soft thud.

“I felt so lonely yesterday even though we were on the same bed.”

Corpse runs his hands through those brown, silky locks easily as he hums in response.

“ _I feel the warmest here in your embrace._ ”

Sykkuno hides his face against Corpse’s chest when his hands come to a stop with their petting.

“ _Then you can stay in them forever._ ”

He tightens his hold on the brunette on his chest and Sykkuno falls asleep that night to the beating of Corpse’s heart with a smile on his face.

///

4\. 

Hazel brown eyes follow the duo’s movements like a hawk. Corpse ignores Rae’s kick flat out in favour of wiping sauce off of Sykkuno’s lips.

“You’re such a messy eater.”

She rolls her eyes with a fake gag as she picks up her drink before leaning back in her seat. Lily’s running late today because she said she would meet up with Michael and Toast first before coming over. The mathematics student had been missing in action for the last two weeks due to family obligations but he promised that he would be back in time today for their mini weekend party.

“Toast is coming back today.”

Corpse turns to look at Rae with an unreadable expression before reaching for his own drink. Sykkuno’s eyes light up at the mention of his semi-classmate. They have classes together but they aren’t doing the same degree.

“I miss Toast!”

The blonde hides her smile behind her hand when she notices Corpse’s small frown.

“Of course you do – you two have always been attached by the hip since first year is what Lily told me.”

The plastic cup lets out a dangerous sound as Corpse’s knuckles start to turn a little white.

“Lily loves to exaggerate.”

Sykkuno hides his smile shyly behind his hand. Rae reaches out to touch Corpse’s arm lightly just before he crushes the half empty drink in his hands. He pulls his hand away quickly, shooting a small glare at her, as Sykkuno looks up.

“Corpse, are you okay?”

He forces a smile at the brunette.

“I’m perfectly fine.”

Lily’s cheerful voice reaches their table and the trio turns around just in time to greet the arriving trio. A cup of boba tea lands with a thud onto their table as the six of them settle down after a round of warm greetings.

“For you.”

Toast ignores Sykkuno’s happy smile flat out as he drops his backpack onto the floor next to them.

“We happened to drop by the store on our way here so I got you a cup.”

Lily giggles into Michael’s shoulder as Toast pushes the drink towards Sykkuno.

“He actually went out of his way to get it for you...”

Toast looks up just in time to catch Corpse’s glare as Sykkuno lets out a flustered ‘thanks’.

“You didn’t have to.”

The maths student breaks their staring contest to look at Sykkuno. He lets out a scoff before reaching over the table to ruffle the brunette’s hair.

“You’re welcome.”

Corpse lets out an angry huff of air whilst biting down painfully hard on his tongue. The musician’s hand comes to rest on Sykkuno’s chair. Toast merely responds with a shrug to his claiming action as a new conversation about the party this evening sparks to life around their table.

They met Ludwig in their second year when someone invited them to join the English major’s end of year party and ever since then their group of friends have been a permanent fixture in his invitation list.

“Sykkuno, do you know Ludwig?”

The brunette nods in response to Rae’s question as Lily bursts out into another fit of laughter.

“Lily introduced me to him when we ran into each other last year. I’ve never been to his parties before though – I don’t like crowds.”

Lily heaves in a gulp of air with giggles still escaping through her mouth occasionally.

“Ludwig is smitten with him.”

“Another one?”

Sykkuno’s scandalised ‘What do you mean?’ gets drowned out by Lily and Rae’s chatter as they ignore his complaints to carry on with their conversation.

“How?”

“He wouldn’t stop talking about Sykkuno after they met. He also said that he’s sad that Sykkuno always rejects his offer to his parties.”

Lily pulls out her phone to show Rae something.

“He was so excited when I told him that Sykkuno is coming tonight.”

“Amazing...”

Rae returns Lily’s phone to her and Sykkuno lets out a nervous laugh when the blonde turns to look at him.

“How do you do it Sykkuno?”

“Do what?”

“Get so many people to fall head over heels for you.”

He lets out a strangled gasp of air.

“I don’t.”

She rolls her eyes with a scoff.

“Sykkuno look at your fan base.”

“I don’t have a fan base, Rae.”

She turns to look at Lily after a pause.

“You’re kidding me right?”

Lily responds with a small shake of her head.

“Been like this since high school.”

A groan followed by loud slurping noises that takes over their now silent table.

“Remember last year when I helped you out that one time and you said you would let me do anything in return?”

Sykkuno’s eyes widen with comical horror as he nods.

“Well, it’s time to put your promise to good use Sykkuno.”

Corpse tightens his grip on the chair, pulling Sykkuno closer to him as they wait for Rae to drop the bomb.

“Let Lily and myself dress you up for tonight’s party.”

She narrows her eyes at him when he hesitates to agree.

“Unless you’re going back on your words?”

He gulps.

“Of course not.”

A happy smile takes over Rae’s face as she winks at him.

“Great! We’ll leave in two hours then!”

Rae’s evil grin is directed straight at Corpse as idle chatter takes over.

**

“We want your honest opinion.”

Corpse lets out an exhausted sigh as Rae pushes him to sit down on the chair. The duo had promptly kicked him out of his own room for an hour to make Sykkuno try on the whole of his closet before Rae had called him and demanded for his immediate return.

“Lily we’re ready!”

Rustling can he heard from the inside of the bathroom. The sound of Lily telling Sykkuno to leave his hair alone filters through from the crack between the door and the floor before the duo finally steps out of the cramped space. Corpse forgets how to breathe when the sight of Sykkuno hits him like a truck.

The brunette’s clad in a pair of tight black jeans that matches perfectly with the loose fitting black silk shirt on him. The v-neck of the shirt is a little too deep and Sykkuno squirms uncomfortably as Corpse studies him thoroughly with intense eyes.

“Don’t you think the shirt is too exposing?”

Rae scoffs as she gestures to Sykkuno with a proud smile.

“Have you seen Sykkuno? No it’s not too much. We think it’s a nice touch – something different from the usual.”

Corpse narrows his eyes on the smooth skin of Sykkuno’s chest. Don’t get him wrong, he has no problem with the outfit at all – in fact he loves the outfit a lot. What he does have a problem with is the fact that people will definitely be staring at Sykkuno in that outfit tonight.

“We’re not changing it. Do you know how much effort Lily and I went through to get to this masterpiece?”

_~~Who was the one that said they wanted his honest opinion again?~~ _

“Anyways... we’re leaving because we need to go get ready as well. We’ll be back in a while to fetch the both of you. Sykkuno if you change anything or mess up your hair then I’ll murder you. _Don’t touch anything._ ”

The duo packs up their bags and Lily shoots the stats student one last warning before Corpse chases them out of their room. Sykkuno is standing awkwardly between the beds as he fidgets with his hands. A tense silence takes over the room as Corpse moves to stand in front of his roommate.

“Do I at least look good?”

The younger male huffs out a silent laugh at his question.

“When don’t you ever look good, Sykkuno?”

A pretty blush takes over his soft features upon hearing Corpse’s compliment.

“ _I just don’t like the fact that I won’t be the only one seeing you in this outfit._ ”

Sykkuno lets out a gasp when Corpse grabs a hold of his chin to tilt his head up.

“ _Can’t have other people snatching you away from me now, can I?_ ”

The butterflies in his stomach go wild as Corpse lets go of his chin to fiddle with one of the many silver chains around his neck. The thin, simple chain comes undone after a few more seconds. Sykkuno takes it obediently when Corpse gestures for him to open his hand. One of the rings of his fingers also gets taken off before the two ornaments get put together to form a new item.

Corpse’s woody scent washes over him when the taller male steps closer to put the new necklace on him. The chain feels cold and grounding against his warm skin and the ring comes to a rest on his exposed chest like a protection charm. A victorious smirk graces Corpse’s lips as he looks down to admire the sight of his jewellery on Sykkuno.

“One more thing.”

Sykkuno looks up with wide eyes – was this not already a clear enough statement?

“Give me your hand again.”

A black beaded bracelet gets pushed over his hand to rest on his wrist. The black beads sparkle like gems in the fading light of the afternoon sun entering into their room. Corpse pushes back a strand of hair from his eyes before walking over to his table.

He pushes his bracelets back a bit after he uncaps his cologne. The younger male’s scent takes over their dorm room when he sprays each wrist twice before rubbing them together. Sykkuno closes his eyes when Corpse dabs the cold liquid on his wrists against his neck and chest.

“All done.”

He offers his roommate a smile.

“I need to go change quickly – Rae and Lily should be on their way soon.”

The brunette offers him a small nod and Corpse disappears into their bathroom with a smile. He reappears ten minutes later in ripped jeans and a fitting maroon dress shirt. His hair is styled minimalistically and he looks absolutely breath-taking in that outfit.

Sykkuno’s breath hitches when his eyes land on the eyeliner around Corpse’s eyes. The makeup heightens his features and the brunette finds himself yearning for _something_ as his eyes stay glued to his roommate.

“Too much? Or not enough?”

The older male looks away with an embarrassed sound.

“Tease.”

Corpse lets out a laugh at Sykkuno’s cuteness.

“Only for you.”

He offers his roommate a wink and the brunette turns to look at him with a playful glare.

**

Michael lets out a low whistle when Lily, Rae, Sykkuno and Corpse join them a few blocks away from the party. Toast raises an eyebrow but says nothing otherwise when his eyes land on the jewellery decorating Sykkuno prettily.

“Keeping your boyfriend out of harm’s way I see.”

Sykkuno lets out a cough into his hands, averting his eyes away to stare at the ground. Corpse tightens his grip on the brunette’s waist with a small smile.

“They’re not dating, believe it or not.”

Michael shoots Rae a doubtful glance.

“How is that not dating?”

Both Sykkuno and Corpse remain quiet as Toast turns to look at Lily.

“Is Rae serious?”

“Yup – they’re just roommates.”

A disbelieving laugh echoes into the evening air as they start to walk towards the source of the loud music.

“Just roommates huh? Okay.”

Toast shoots the duo a hard look which Corpse ignores completely. The two of them got along alright before Sykkuno but something about Toast’s relationship with his roommate makes him bitter.

The music is blaringly loud and the place is crowded already even though the party just started not even half an hour ago. Sykkuno bites down his nervousness, he really hates crowds, and his slight trembling causes Corpse to pull him closer as they enter into the dimly lit place.

“You guys made it!”

Ludwig shows up with a drink in his hand and a happy smile on his face. He scans the group until his eyes land on Sykkuno and his smile brightens up instantly.

“Sykkuno! I’m so happy that you could make it!”

Corpse pulls the brunette back when Ludwig steps forward for a hug. The English student’s eyes glance over to the musician with a confused glint. He takes a step back to study them with a hum. 

“Hand around his waist, pampered with jewellery and...”

He sniffs the air a little before a smirk takes over his features. 

“Cologne too? Isn’t this a bit much for a house party Corpse?”

The dark haired male lets out a small smirk of his own as he pulls Sykkuno flush against his side. 

“Not at all. If anything I think it might not be enough.”

He earns a laugh in response. 

“So when did you two start dating?”

Rae swipes the drink out of his hand with a sigh before chugging the rest of its contents in one go. 

“They aren’t.”

“WHAT?”

She moves past him to make a beeline for the drinks table with the rest of her friends following suit, leaving behind the ‘couple’ and Ludwig. 

“Tell me Rae is lying.”

Sykkuno shakes his head softly. 

“We aren’t dating.”

Corpse’s expression is unreadable as he starts to tug Sykkuno towards the refreshments as well. Ludwig lets out a chuckle - sometimes he forgets that to be in love is something else entirely. 

“You can have one drink if you really want to but Lily says you’re a real lightweight so nothing more.”

Sykkuno’s soft chuckle sounds like music to his ears as he grins up at Corpse. 

“And I heard you’re on meds so no drinking for you then.”

Toast opens the can of soda in his hands before pushing it into the brunette’s hands. 

“Drink.”

Sykkuno looks down with a small sound of confusion followed by a soft ‘thanks’. 

“Can I talk to you for a moment?”

Brown eyes dart between the two of them as Toast turns to fully glare at Corpse. 

“Rae please keep an eye on him.”

The blonde’s protests fall dead when she picks up the tense atmosphere surrounding the duo. 

“Both of you play nice.”

They answer her with a simultaneous nod before Toast turns to make his way towards the backdoor. The night air is cold and it prickles his skin as the door closes shut behind them. Corpse stops just outside the door, the vibration of the loud music inside ringing through his body. 

“What’s your deal?”

Toast’s eyes are narrowed into a glare full of hatred as he confronts Corpse. 

“I should be the one asking you that, Toast.”

His words come out as a defensive growl as he pulls himself to his full height. The math student doesn’t back down, instead he takes a step forward with his own snarl. 

“If you hurt Sykkuno I will break you.”

Corpse lets out a scoff. 

“What makes you think that you have the right to threaten me? Who do you think you are, Toast?”

“Someone who knows Sykkuno far better than you do.”

An angry silence followed by the howling of a dog in the distance. 

“If Sykkuno chooses to be happy with you then so be it, but if I find you playing with his feelings then I won’t hesitate to cut off all ties with you.”

Toast pushes past him with a harsh bump to his shoulder before re-entering the house. A sigh echoes through the dark as he buries his face between his hands. 

“What am I even doing?”

For the first time in his life, Corpse finds himself falling in love.

**

His friends are gone by the time Corpse returns to the refreshment table. He lets out a groan as he scans the crowded dance floor in the next room. 

He wants to leave but Sykkuno's still here and he's definitely not going to leave his roommate here alone - especially not _looking like that._

Corpse's ears perk up when he hears the distant sound of Lily and Rae's laughter from somewhere on the other side of the dance floor. A curse slips out of his mouth when he turns to look for the source of their voices only to find someone approaching Sykkuno. 

The other brunette, Karl Jacobs from the faculty of graphics designing, slides snuggly into the space besides his roommate with a charming smile. They exchange a few words, Sykkuno fidgeting with a small tint colouring his cheeks all the while, before Karl takes a hold of his hand gently. Corpse fists his hand together tightly by his sides as he starts to make his way over the dance floor. 

The brunette duo comes to a stop near the furthest corner of the dance floor and the graphics design student whispers something into the shorter male's ear before they start to sway from side to side. 

A few people glare and cuss at Corpse as he continues to push past the blur of strangers until he makes it all the way across. Karl lets out a curse when Corpse reaches to pull Sykkuno away from him. 

"What's your prob-" 

His sentence dies lamely on his tongue as their eyes meet. Corpse doesn't realise that he's growling until Sykkuno's hand comes to rest on his bicep with a scared expression. 

"Is he yours?"

The possessive side of him wants to say yes and claim Sykkuno right then and there but his rational side makes him stay shut as he continues to glare at Karl. Grey eyes dart to the statistics student before he shoves his hand into his pocket with a frown. 

"Tell me if he throws you away Sykkuno." 

The musician snarls at him as he starts to walk away. Sykkuno shoots forward to hug Corpse, his face buried between the taller male's shoulder blades, and the action causes him to relax a little as they stand in this uncomfortable embrace on the dance floor. 

"Please don't be mad at him. I thought that you had left me alone when you didn't return with Toast. Karl was just trying to keep me company." 

He swallows thickly as guilt takes over his heart. 

"I'm sorry Sykkuno." 

The brunette tugs on his shirt to make him turn around and Corpse does so hesitantly after a beat or two. Sykkuno closes the distance between them by looping his arms around the taller male's neck. His eyes fall shut as he inhales Corpse's scent deeply. 

"Dance with me Corpse." 

They start to sway from side to side slowly, dancing to the beat of their own rhythm and letting the noise of the world around them fade out. Sykkuno slips his hands quietly into his neatly styled dark curls as Corpse tightens his hold on his thin waist. 

Corpse’s eyes meet Toast’s on the other side of the dance floor when he looks up. They exchange a silent agreement as Sykkuno turns to rub the tip of his nose against his neck in an eskimo kiss.

///

5.

Sykkuno lets out a small, happy sigh as Corpse continues to run his hand through his brown locks slowly. They’re currently cuddled together on Corpse’s bed, well more like _their bed_ now since Sykkuno never really went back to sleeping on his bed after they fixed the leakage, with the younger male scrolling through the feed on his phone idly as the brunette lies sprawled out on his chest. 

“What does it feel like to kiss someone?”

Corpse’s phone falls onto the bed with a muted clomp at Sykkuno’s question. Where did this come from? 

“I… It depends I guess.”

Toast and him had promptly started to avoid each other after Lud’s party. They don’t even speak at lunch, they just sit and eat whilst the others chat with both males occasionally joining the chatter to answer Sykkuno when he tries to include the both of them into their conversations. 

“What does it depend on?”

The sound of fabric shuffling against fabric can be heard as Sykkuno turns to plop his chin down onto his hand which is now laid flat on Corpse’s chest. The dark haired male fishes his phone up into his hand before placing it down onto his table to try and buy himself some time before answering.

“The mood, the atmosphere and...”

His hand slides down to cup Sykkuno’s cheek and the older male leans into his touch like a cat. 

“ _The person I’m kissing._ ”

The brunette’s eyes darken as Corpse guides him forward, shortening the distance between their lips leisurely. 

“Why do you ask?”

It was mentioned some time ago that Sykkuno has only ever been in one relationship up until now and he is yet to have many of his firsts. 

“ _I was curious..._ ”

His voice is alluringly calm as his eyes dart down to Corpse’s lips. Sykkuno’s tongue darts out to wet his own before he carries on talking. 

“ _What if I want to know how you taste?_ ”

Dark brown eyes follow his every movement like a hawk as he bites down on his bottom lip. 

“ _Why don’t you come up to taste them then?_ ”

Corpse lets out a grunt as Sykkuno shoots forward to crash their lips together clumsily. It starts off as an absolute mess with their teeth clinking against each other as they try to find the right angle. A sharp sting jolts through Corpse when Sykkuno’s teeth catch his bottom lip to tear the skin there a little. 

The scant metallic taste of his blood takes over their mouths when they finally find the right angle. Sykkuno lets out a huff of air as their saliva-slick lips slide against each other tamely for a few seconds. 

A moan escapes into their room when Corpse’s tongue pushes past his closed lips to barge straight into his warm mouth. Sykkuno forgets how to breathe when Corpse’s tongue tangles around his own to roll them around each other. 

They pull back after a while and Corpse curses upon seeing Sykkuno blissfully dazed out with saliva trickling down his chin. He looks so pliant and doll-like in Corpse’s arms as he tries to learn how to breathe again. 

“You’re an eager little one, aren’t you?”

He glides his tongue over the small cut with a smirk. Sykkuno’s glass-like eyes slowly move to stare at the wound - a look of guilt laced with excitement washes over them. 

“Do you feel guilty?”

He earns a nod in response.

“Kiss it better then.”

So he does - he leans down to dab his tongue against the small wound with kitten licks. Corpse thumbs at the saliva dripping down his chin delicately as he continues to lick at the taller male’s bottom lip diligently.

He catches the brunette’s tongue after a beat with his teeth and he earns a cute whine in response to tugging on it with a little more force than necessary. Corpse swallows Sykkuno’s gasp when he connects their mouths together in another heated battle of tongues. His free hand moves to grip the older male’s waist before pushing his shirt up to slide his hand under. A shiver runs down his spine as Corpse’s hand feels him up and down with agonising, sensually unhurried movements. 

A loud shrill interrupts their heated make out session causing Sykkuno to pull back abruptly - his eyes wide awake now with shock. Corpse clicks his tongue, irritated at the bad timing, before sliding the hand cupping Sykkuno’s cheek down to grip at his hair. He pulls the brunette back to kiss him again as his phone falls silent. 

“Cor-”

Loud slurping noises fill their room as Corpse devours Sykkuno despite his attempt at reasoning with the younger male to pick up the call. The brunette finally gives in, restarting his reciprocation to the kiss, when his phone interrupts them again. 

A small giggle tumbles out from between the statistics student’s swollen lips when Corpse falls back onto the pillows with a groan. He glares at the hated device, contemplating not picking up and just going back to more important matters, until Sykkuno leans down to peck his lips affectionately. 

“Pick it up.”

He lets out a sigh before chasing after his roommate’s lips for one last chaste kiss before reaching for his phone to answer the call. 

“What?”

An offended scoff followed some rustling. 

“ _Rude. I was going to ask you to bring Sykkuno down in half an hour for some good food because Michael just got paid but I don’t think I want to anymore._ ”

Corpse rolls his eyes at her mock hurt. An evil grin takes over his face when he starts to move his hand over Sykkuno’s back to pinch his waist causing his roommate to react with a squeak. Sykkuno’s hands shoot up to cover his mouth instantly as he glares up at the dark haired male who is currently shaking with silent laughter. 

“ _What was that?_ ”

Corpse heaves in a big gulp of air as he tries to contain himself. 

“Nothing.”

Sykkuno wiggles his hands free from where they are trapped between them to hit Corpse on the chest a few times with an angry pout and a mean glare. 

“ _So are you guys coming or not?_ ”

“No-”

“Yes! We’ll be there in half an hour!”

Dark eyes tainted with betrayal bolt to stare at him as Rae mutters a ‘ _see you two idiots soon_ ’ before the line dies. 

“Sykkuno how could you?”

The brunette waves his dramatic act away as he tries to shimmy his way out of Corpse’s arms. 

“It would be rude if we rejected her - they clearly want us there.”

The younger male tightens his grasp on Sykkuno when he nearly frees himself. 

“ _But we could be doing much better things._ ”

His hands squeeze down firmly - his voice a low whisper. A slight tremble followed by the fisiting of his shirt by Sykkuno’s slender fingers. They meet each other halfway as the world narrows down again to only the two of them. 

** 

“You’re late!”

Sykkuno lets out a breathless apology as the duo comes to a stop before their group of friends. Toast eyes the high neck shirt covering the brunette’s torso with a frown. 

“Aren’t you hot in that?”

Corpse maintains his bored expression despite Sykkuno’s immediate burst of red.

“Not really...”

Toast clicks his tongue against the roof of his mouth but says nothing otherwise. The maths student’s disapproval was something expected for Corpse but Lily’s unusual quietness makes him slightly scared. She refuses to meet his gaze all the way to the restaurant. 

Their meal goes by in a foreign solemn mood and Corpse finds himself panicking super hard when Lily gestures for him to go meet her after she excuses herself to go to the restroom halfway through. He struggles to get an excuse out until Toast tosses his knife onto the floor in plain sight. 

“Whoops. Could you fetch me another knife, Corpse?”

A flat tone with an unfeeling guise in his eyes. Sykkuno glances between them nervously when Corpse returns Toast’s stare with his own unreadable gaze. 

“It’s okay I’ll-”

Corpse stands up before Sykkuno can, his eyes still locked with the maths student’s. 

“I’ll be back.”

The hallway leading to the secluded back part of the restaurant muffles out the noise up front. Lily is playing with a fake flower in her hands as she hums patiently to one of her own creations. 

“Do you love Sykkuno?”

The question hits him like a freight train. Her eyes are cold and unforgiving when his silence prompts her to look up at him for the first time today. 

_He doesn’t know._

Love is something that he never had. Love is something ridiculously unreal to him. Love is… 

_Love is the traumatising flashback of spending each day in solidarity at home with the feeling of loneliness plaguing every minute of his childhood._

He lets out a choked off gasp when the feeling of nausea takes over him. Lily panics a little as he starts to curl in on himself. His breathing shallows until he feels himself suffocating on land. The images of his mother’s forced smile as she talks about his father flash through his mind’s eye followed by the images of his father’s bitter smile on the night of his disappearance. 

Corpse doesn’t register the sound of rushed footsteps behind them and the sad sob that tumbles out of the brunette’s mouth as he makes a beeline for the shop’s exit. He doesn’t know how but when his mind comes to, he’s alone in their dark dorm room. 

**

Sykkuno watches his roommate disappear around the corner with a frown.

“Do you guys have to be so hard on him?”

Toast leans back in his chair after crossing his arms in front of his chest. His lips are pulled into a tight line as he studies his friend from across the table. 

“We do.”

Sykkuno lets out a frustrated groan. Rae’s hand shoots out to grasp his arm gently when he leans forward, looking ready to fight Toast with tearing eyes. 

“Sykkuno, they just want what’s best for you...”

He turns to look at Rae instead and she flinches a little when his sad, angry eyes land on her. 

“Is what’s best for me chasing away someone I love?”

Guilt takes over him when Rae looks away with dejection. Sykkuno falls back into his seat with shame.

“I’m sorry...”

She shakes her head quickly before pulling him in for a hug. 

“It’s okay Sykkuno. It’s all going to be okay.”

Her soft whisper calms him a little, enough to stop the tears that had threatened to spill a few seconds ago. He pulls back after a while with one final sniffle before his hands move to straighten his clothes out. 

“I’m going to them.”

Rae refuses to let him go as he stands up to follow in the direction that Corpse went. 

“Sykkuno, please don’t do this.”

“Why not?”

She hesitates. 

“What are you not telling me Rae?”

He shakes her hand off and the action causes her to finally respond. 

“Please just think things through rationally. Don’t jump to conclusions.”

He considers her words for a minute or two before taking off after Corpse. Sykkuno makes it just in time to catch Lily’s question to Corpse. The brunette tries to become one with the wall as he waits with a thudding heart for his roommate’s answer. 

The silence following the question prompts him to peek over the wall just in time to catch Corpse curling in on himself with a look of disgust evident on his face. 

_Look at him - he's so disgusted by you. He hates you._

Toast stands up to rush after him when Sykkuno makes a beeline straight for the exit. The brunette's sobs are clearly audible even with the noise of the semi-crowded restaurant around them. 

He spends the next two hours crying in Lily's arms before falling asleep to the image of Corpse's disgusted look.

///

+1 

Sykkuno spends the rest of the week staying with Toast because his roommate just so conveniently happened to be out of town, _who knows if that's actually true or if Toast pulled some strings in the dark_. 

He completely disappears from Corpse's life with the only evidence of him ever existing being the small changes in their dorm room that occur after Sykkuno's quick visits to fetch books or clothes. Corpse in turns spends the whole week avoiding Lily in class and his lunch breaks get spent alone in the library without eating at all most days. 

The class is empty by the time Corpse comes to from his trance and he swears when he sees Lily sitting on the other side of the class watching him. 

“Please don’t run away. We just want to talk.”

She sounds tired and her usually bright voice is rough around the edges. There are bags under her eyes and her hair is out-of-character messy under the baby pink cap. 

“We?”

His eyes roam the room until they land on Toast who’s leaning against the wall near the exit. 

“Are you both here to confront me about how pathetic I am?”

Bitterness intertwines deeply together with his deep voice - he sounds like an absolute disaster right now.

“Actually, we’re here to fix this mess.”

The maths student pushes himself off of the wall to take a seat by the nearest table. 

“Don’t bother - I’m sure Sykkuno hates me already.”

His books get shoved into his bag harshly as he prepares to stand up and leave. 

“ _He still loves you._ ”

The loud crash that pierces through the air makes Lily flinch away when Corpse flips the nearest table over and onto the floor with one hand. 

“Sykkuno built a wall around himself after his first year of high school. His first ever relationship happened with a boy named Arthor. He was genuinely happy for that short period of time when they ‘dated’ until he showed up on my doorstep drenched and depressed. It turns out that Arthor only ever dated him because he had bragged to his friends about being able to get anyone to fall in love with him. He never loved Sykkuno.”

Numbness takes over him as he slumps back down into the chair. 

“I told him about your past as well. He understands and he wants to apologise to you for pushing his feelings onto you like that.”

There’s a small quiver in her voice now as she fights back tears. 

“He went to go and fetch the papers for changing rooms this morning.”

Corpse turns around frantically at her words. 

“Where is Sykkuno?”

“ _Do you love Sykkuno?_ ”

Toast’s hand shoots out to block his path when he tries to exit the class.

_Does he love Sykkuno?_

They say that love is a feeling that warms your heart from the inside out, like warm rays of sunlight coursing through your veins. The feeling of butterflies in your stomach whenever you’re around your lover. They say that you’ll know when you find your true love because it’ll just feel right. 

_Corpse always felt giddy and warm around Sykkuno. Every moment spent with Sykkuno was amazing. It was something that he had never felt in his other relationships before._

“Corpse?”

Toast studies him for a while when he doesn’t respond. A deep sigh of disappointment echoes through the class as his arm drops back down to his side. Corpse’s response reverberates through the air just as Toast turns to leave.

“ _I do._ ” 

The maths student stops mid-step. His hand comes to a rest on Corpse’s shoulder with a small, pained smile. 

“He’s on his way home for the weekend. You should be able to catch him by the bus stop.”

Corpse thanks Toast with a grin before pushing the door open to run down the hall. 

“Are you okay with this?”

Lily comes to a stop besides Toast, a concerned gleam in her eyes. 

“As long as Sykkuno is happy then I’ll be fine.”

Lily pulls him in for a hug, her hands running soothing circles on his back. Corpse’s tiny figure can be seen from the windows of the class as he sprints his way out of campus. 

** 

The grey clouds overhead are swirling in a mad dance as the winds pick up. Sykkuno moves his bags in a little more in case the skies decide to break open to pour its tears out before his bus arrives. The bus stop is isolated and so is the whole area surrounding it, as far as the eye can see in all directions. Students are probably all back in their rooms in preparation to stay out of the rain forecasted for this afternoon. 

He lets out a small sigh before rubbing at his eyes, which are still swollen from all the crying, tiredly. The papers for the application for room changes are sitting snugly in the one pocket of his backpack and brown eyes wander to stare at the grey fabric of his bag as he taps his finger against his phone nervously. If they can’t get him a new room then he’ll just move off campus again. Sykkuno’s sure that he will be able to pay off his water bill independently once he finds a new part time job and a smaller apartment. 

In the distance, the groaning sound of the bus can be heard as it appears around the bend. A loud hiss takes over the rapidly darkening air around them as the big, gloomy vehicle comes to a stop in front of him a few minutes later. Its doors snap open with a loud clap and the driver doesn’t even bother looking at him as he tries to pick up all his bags in one go. 

“Sykkuno!”

Corpse’s deep voice sounds breathless as his figure appears in the far distance. Sykkuno grips his bag closer to his chest. He could simply get onto the bus and leave but his feet stay glued to the ground even as the driver turns around to eyes him with a huge frown.

“Sykkuno please don’t go!”

He lets out a deep breath, his bag dropping onto the ground, before turning to the bus driver. 

“I won’t be getting on.”

The bus driver’s eyes dart to the tiny speck that is Corpse from the horizon. 

“Good luck kid.”

The doors slam shut on his face before the vehicle takes off. The first drops of rain fall down to taint the ground like fresh tears as the tail of the bus disappears from before his eyes. Those two droplets turn into a steady pitter-patter as Corpse’s rushed footsteps against the now drenched floor reach his ears. The musician slows to a stop just before the bus stop with heavy pants. 

“Lily told me about what happened. I’m sorry for forcing myself onto you like that Corpse.”

Sykkuno finds himself unable to look at Corpse, his brown eyes fixated on the floor. 

“I love you.”

His low confession is barely audible above the sound of the downpour drenching him. Sykkuno looks up slowly, his mouth agape in surprise. Corpse’s cheeks are flushed from the long run here and his dark curls are sticking to his forehead messily but there’s a determined look in his eyes that Sykkuno has never seen before. 

“ _I love you Sykkuno._ ”

His bags get knocked over into a chaotic pile as he sprints forward, out into the rain, and _into Corpse’s embrace_. Each cold droplet brings up a patch of goosebumps on his skin as he hides his face deep into the taller male’s neck. The comforting scent of Corpse consumes him as his arms snake around his lover’s neck tightly.

“ _I love you too Corpse._ ”

A wet laugh that breaks off into a hiccup seeps into the damp air around them. Warm hands move up slowly to cup Sykkuno’s cheeks softly before he gets tugged forward. Their lips meet in a gentle slide this time, unrushed and full of warmth despite the cold rain showering over them. 

A simple press of lips that resonates through their beings - a patent ‘I love you’ from the depths of their souls. 

The refreshing feeling of raindrops dripping down Sykkuno’s face helps to clear his fuzzy mind. The most beautiful smile blossoms to life over Corpse’s face as his thumbs caress his cheeks gently. A pleasant feeling washes over him from where Corpse presses a chaste kiss onto his forehead. 

Those soft lips move down to press lightly against each of his eyelids. Corpse continues to worship his face with tender kisses - his cheeks, the tip of his nose and the corners of his mouth. A small squeal escapes from Sykkuno when Corpse hoists him up by the legs. His legs wrap around the taller male instinctively as his arms tighten their hold on his neck. Their foreheads come to a rest against each other as brown eyes examine his face with an euphoric grin. 

“What does it feel like to kiss someone?”

A hushed laugh tumbles out into the tranquil space between them at the brunette’s question. 

“It depends.”

“What does it depend on?”

His eyes darken until they become the colour of black coffee. They’re brimming with endearment as he leans forward even more so that their lips are only inches apart.

“ _The mood, the atmosphere and the person that I’m kissing._ ”

Their breaths mingle into one warm puff of air before fading into the rain. 

“When I kiss you now, who will I be kissing you as?”

The pitter-patter of the world around them fades until only the sound of their matching heartbeats can be heard. 

“ _My first love._ ”

Sykkuno’s happy laughter gets swallowed by Corpse when he surges upwards to capture his lips breathlessly. They simply stay still, connected by their lips and breathing in each other’s existence, until Corpse’s tongue darts out to lick at the seam of his mouth playfully. 

Sykkuno’s mouth opens up for him beautifully to allow for his tongue to enter. Entering into the brunette’s warm cavern is like stepping into a warm bath - the amazing, familiar heat of his mouth engulfs Corpse’s tongue completely as he continues to map out the well known path. 

Their soft lips slide together easily in an intimate dance, their bodies lighting on fire despite the dropping temperatures as the rainstorm carries on without a care in the world. Sykkuno pulls down on Corpse’s soaked locks to ask for air and they separate with a string of saliva connecting their mouths.

“We should probably go back.”

Corpse secures his grip on Sykkuno’s thighs with a faint hum. The brunette is trembling a little, probably from a combination of arousal and the freezing chill of the weather. It would be a problem if they got sick. 

“We’ll continue back at the dorms then.”

He drops a butterfly kiss against Sykkuno’s cheek before setting him down carefully.

They make it back to their room in record time, everything of theirs soaked to the bone with the courtesy of the cloudburst raging outside. Corpse rummages through his closet for a towel or two before tossing a fluffy cloud of white at Sykkuno by the door. 

“Go shower first - I’ll sort out your luggage for you.”

Sykkuno mumbles a small ‘thank you’ before running the towel through his dripping brown hair. 

“It’s all clothes anyways. I can deal with them tomorrow.”

He meant to go home for a day only but he’ll have to phone back and apologise to his mother a little later. 

“Take a shower first - I don’t want you catching a cold.”

Sykkuno tries his best to not drag a huge mess of puddles after his steps as he makes his way towards their miniature bathroom. He comes to a stop before the door connecting the two rooms. Corpse looks up with a questioning raise of his brows when his roommate turns around with an unreadable expression. 

“ _Aren’t you going to join me?_ ”

The matching fluffy towel in his hands drops onto the ground into a wet heap. His eyes dart around the room in a panic as he tries to calm his mad heart. 

“The floor…”

Sykkuno eyes glance at the puddles on their floor with an unconvinced sound. 

“We can clean it up after.”

He gulps - they just cleared a misunderstanding, he doesn’t want another. Don’t get him wrong though. He loves Sykkuno and has been dying to take things further since Lud’s party but now that they’re actually dating he wants to do things right. 

“IreallyloveyouSykkunoIjustdon’twantorushbecause-”

His mess of an explanation gets cut off by the brunette with a small wave and a smile. 

“I was teasing.”

Corpse lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

“ _We can still soak in the bath together though._ ”

A hitch - this was like a rollercoaster ride but worse. 

“I’ll join you after I clean up...”

He earns a happy smile in return before Sykkuno finally disappears into the bathroom.

_Spare him, whoever is up there tormenting him. He can’t be **this whipped** for his boyfriend not even an hour into their relationship. _

These next few days are truly going to be wild.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello~ 
> 
> This work took me nearly over a week to write although it's only one chapter! As mentioned in the tags above if you want the deeds I shall write them in the next chapter should the amount of people who want to see it be enough! The rating will also change then but I shall put a notice up! Please comment below and tell me your thoughts! For now this fic will be posted as completed!
> 
> I love you all so much and I really appreciate each and every single one of you! 
> 
> Kudos and comments keep me motivated and help me to keep going! 
> 
> Lots of love  
> Xx  
> -Jesan


End file.
